Talk Show with Russ and Hun
by Meeko-chanXD
Summary: Russia and Hungary have their very own talk show. plz review.sorry if its short. originally a script for a skool project. all credit goes to firey-nii-wolf
1. Chapter 1

Talk Show with Russ & Hun

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters<strong>

**A/N: Hello pplz! Okay so this is like a talk show starring Russia and Hungary(yay! That's who I am at skool. Apparently because im the girliest and i always have a flower in my hair). Um its written in script form because it was actually a project for yearbook/art class. I guess it's a one-shot. And all credit goes to firey-nii-wolf because she wrote it. I was just one of the actors and she let me put it up since i have the script so I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Russia: Welcome to Questions with Russia &amp; Hungary! I'm Russia, da!<p>

Hungary: Yeah, it was going to be Prussia, but APPARENTLY Prussia got a broken leg. *glares at Russia*

Russia:*smiles innocently* Yeah. Wonder how that happend, da!

Hungary: Moving on, we asked random fans in random nations-*gets interrupted*

Russia: *interrupts Hungary* Meaning only Italy, Germany, Switzerland, Austria, Hungary, Soviet Nations, America and Britain, da! Because that's the only languages we know!

Hungary; You weren't supposed to tell them that Russia!

Russia:*shrugs* They would've found out anyway, da.

Hungary: *hits Russia with frying pan*

Russia: Owie! Anyways, on with the show!

Hungary: This is from Hetafan101, she asks *face of horror as she reads* "What does Italy's, either one, curl do?"

Russia: Da, I've wondered that too.

Hungary: I can't tell the fans but..(whispers in Russia's ear)

Russia: *shocked face* Da?

Hungary: Anyway! This next one is from UKUFR.

Russia: What's with the names, da?

Hungary: He asks-

Russia: HE?

Hungary: "Why does no one notice Canada? He's my favorite!"

Hungary&Russia: Who?

Russia: Oh! Here! One from the Motherland! ChibiMonkey asks, "Why did Hungary & Austria get divorced? They were a cute couple!"

Hungary: *facepalms*

Russia: *Looks interested* You were married? I thought you just freeloaded off him!

Hungary: That was Prussia!

Russia: Soooooo...

Hungary: CanadaFan45 asks, "Did Spain..." Oh my... Screw this! *walks out*

Russia: ...*picks up letter*...Oh Gosh...*looks at camera* I must murder you fans for asking such a perverted question.

Hungary: *walks back in pulling Feliciano* I've brought the child who was with the supposed pedophile.

Feliciano: Wha? Who's a pedo? Roma told me not to talk to them!

Russia: You brought the wrong twin.

Hungary: Huh? Oh, sorry Italy!

Italy: Veh~! That's fine! Do you have pasta?

Russia: Anyway, we're out of time, da. Please, send us more questions!

Hungary: Hopefully, it'll be Prussia next time.

Russia: But you all love me, da?

Italy: Veh~! Scary! Germany save me!

Germany: *off camera* ITALY!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So that's it! What did you think? Please review! And again all credit goes to firey-nii-wolf. Bye!<strong>


	2. Author's note

Hey Guys! This is hulagirl112!

I really have to change my pen name. I was mocked at school. Anyway, I was talking with firey-nii-wolf and we're going to continue the talk show. I finally found a way to communicate with her other than having a friend carrying around letters. So, we need your help. Feel free to submit any questions to me or her through Private Messages or reviews. They dont even have to be questions. Submit any ideas or advice. I'll try to get everyone's questions into the chapters. Very much appreciated. I'll update as soon as I can. Bye:)


	3. Chapter 2

_**We're back with another chapter! Hope you all enjoy. Please review and leave your questions! It'll make me happy and it'll make Prussia more awesome!**_

* * *

><p>Russia: Privyet! Welcome back to our un-regular show! Because really, we never planned to continue this, da Hungary?<p>

Hungary: Igen. And I'm still here because apparently Prussia's leg got broken. Again. *glares at Russia*

Russia: *smiles innocently. Oh it wasn't me this time~! I hear he, Spain, and France got into a rather nasty fight with England and his brothers~!

Hungary: Ouch. Was Mr. Austria involved? Is he okay? *blushes* You know, I care about all of their well being. Well, maybe not France...or Prussia

Russia: *blank stare* How did Austria suddenly pop into the conversation? We weren't even talking about him. But Nyet, I don't think he was hurt in any way when it comes to a fistfight he was never present for. *raises an eyebrow at camera* I see why Gilbunny calls her crazy now.

Hungary: *smiles sweetly at camera* I'm not crazy. *hits Russia repeatedly with frying pan* I'm. Perfectly. Sane. After all, I'm not the one who jumped out of a plane. Isn't that right, Russia?

Russia: *trying to protect himself with pipe* Ow! Ow! Ow! I was trying to impress China! *realizes what he said and remembered how much Hungary loves yaoi* I-I mean I love skydiving!

Hungary: *suddenly interested* Oh, I'm sure you go skydiving ALL the time. Now, China you say? How did THIS happen?

Russia: I have NO idea what you're talking about. I do NOT want China. Nyet! Not at all.

Hungary: Are you sure? You don't want him to become one with Mother Russia?

Russia: Hmmmm. *looks uncertain* Da. Da. B-But not in THAT way!

Hungary: Yes, that way! More yaoi for me! *gets excited* You know you want him!

Russia: *quickly gathers papers, looking nervous* A-Anyway! Enough of this! We should answer questions now,da?

Hungary: Oh, yes. I almost forgot. What's the first question? Ivan, I WILL have my yaoi *raises frying pan menacingly*

Russia: *looks nervous* Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. Anyway, PARAMOREROCKS says, "Dear Russia, I'm curious about Italy's curl...wait...no don't ruin my favorite character for me...Hungary, you should date the AWESOME Prussia! HE LOVES YOU! xD"  
>*looks interested* Da, I am VERY aware of Gilbunny's affections for you. I think you should go for it.<p>

Hungary:*blushes* I have no idea what you're talking about. What affections? Go for what?

Russia *smirks* WOW! Really? You don't notice how much more of an idiot Gilbunny acts around you? He's absolutely whipped by you! *laughs* You two have known each other since you were children, da?

Hungary: *blushes again* He's always an idiot! And igen. Why?

Russia: *smirks* Oh I dunno, shall I tick off the names of all the couples I know who knew each other as children? Really, I think you and Gilbunny would be cute together.

Hungary: Igen! I need proof. *shows picture of Hungary beating Prussia with frying pan* You think this would be cute?

Russia: *giggles childishly* Cute. *smiles* Okay! So France and England is one prime couple, Romania and Bulgaria are another example. So is India and Vietnam, and Italy and...oh! We can't tell the fans that~! *smirks*

Hungary:*facepalms* Darn. There's my proof. I don't even think _I_ know about Italy...

Russia: *blank looks* Oh, I'm sure you know about Italy's childhood lover. His initials were HRE, and now he's better known as Gilbunny's little brother.

Hungary: That's right! I thought he'd found someone new. But doesn't everybody know about that?

Russia: *facepalm* Woman you are hopeless at reading subtle hints! No wonder you can't realize Gilbunny's affections! And da! Everyone knows that Ger***y was Holy R****n E*pire! But we're not suppose to confirm it!

Hungary: I think you just did. And I can so take a subtle hint! What'll it take to prove it? Dating Prussia?

Russia: *stands up, angry and surrounded by dark aura* You know what? Screw this! I'm gunna go bother America! Because I DO want to screw him! AND CHINA TOO! *stomps off*

Hungary: *stands up* Hey, wait up! More yaoi for me! *follows Russia*

Russia: *offscreen* Nyet!

* * *

><p><strong>*Privyet: Russian for hello<strong>

***Da: Yes or right in Russian**

***Igen: Hungarian for yes**

***Nyet: No in Russian**


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Yet another chapter of our talk show! I'm working on a cover for this fanfic. Please review~**_

* * *

><p>Hungary: Welcome to yet another episode of our show! It seems I'm now permanently stuck here.*glares at Russia*<p>

Russia: Eh? Why are you looking at me like that?

Hungary: Oh, semmi, semmi. Let's see...Ivan, what happened to Gilbert this time?

Russia: I don't know, I've been sulking at home. Did you try asking his brother?

Hungary: Nem...I wonder if he's okay-er,not that I care or anything *laughs nervously*

Russia: *gives her a look* Riiiiiiiiight.

Hungary: Er, so...

Russia: So the next question!

Hungary: Igen! Next question! From mysteri0s:  
>Eh, Rossiya (Russia) it's one of your many children who are a product of your screwing with america.(12 Russian, mama has a thing for american men) GO VLADIVOSTOK! Anyways,why do you like sunflowers? Hungary; Why don't you just screw around with both? There both svidaniya mother,er father? Russia!

Hungary:*blank look* Ivan, you have CHILDREN?!

Russia: *freaking out* I HAVE CHILDREN?!

Hungary: Is that even physically possible? Wait...with America? More yaoi!

Russia: Nyet!

Hungary: You sure? The proof's here *points to paper*

Russia: Nyet!

Hungary: Sure, sure. *reads paper again* Why DO you like sunflowers?

Russia: *smiles* When I was young and afraid, I used to wander my wastelands. One day I accidentally wandered into China's garden. He only smiled and comforted me. He would give me sunflowers then send me home. Later as I grew older, and my older sister began to farm, she grew sunflowers for me. I liked sunflowers so much because they symbolize warmth, and I love the warmth. My home is always cold, so sunflowers are my ray of hope.

Hungary: *blinks*HE?! *thinking pose* Is that why you like him so much?

Russia: *blinks* Huh? Like who?

Hungary: China...who else?

Russia: You won't drop the subject, will you?

Hungary: Nope. *leans back with hands behind her head and feet on the table* I have leverage now. Muahahahah

Russia: *tempted to tip her over* Hmm.

Hungary: Igen? Got something to say?

Russia: Nyet, Nyet.

Hungary: Good. *falls back in chair* Ow!

Russia: *laughs*

Hungary: *glares* Say, what else does that letter say? *points at paper in front of Russia*

Russia: Hmmm. *scans letter* It says... oh! Hungary, why don't you screw with both? *looks at Hungary* Both Austria and Gilbunny? Gross.

Hungary: *falls out of chair again* What? *looks straight at camera* What a horrible suggestion! I think I'll take my chances with Gilbert. *glances at Russia* I-I mean, stay single! Yeah. *shuffles papers nervously*

Russia: *giggles* Alrightly then~! Whatever you say~!

Hungary: *slams fist on table and stares at camera* Fine! I'm tired of this! I. Love. Gilbert. Happy? You all suggest it SOOO much. I finally admitted it! Now what?

Russia: *claps sarcastically while smirking* Now, we move on to the next question.

Hungary: *blinks* Which is?

Russia: Is that the last one? Surely there were more reviewers?

Hungary: *looks at papers* Nope...that's it. Low ratings lately...not many viewers. Only about 262 so far...

Russia: *facepalms*

Hungary: Tune in next time! I'll probably still be here.

* * *

><p><strong>*Semmi=nothing in Hungarian<strong>

**I apologise for this chapter being extremely short. We didn't have much to work with in this chapter, but the question was answered...Please review!**


End file.
